


Take My Hand (take my whole life too)

by twilightstargazer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, based off of TATBILB, because that's the kind of trash i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: “Come on,” he says nudging her ankle with a sneaker clad foot, “You have to admit, it's a mutually beneficial situation.”Clarke worries her lip. “Fine,” she says, giving in at last. “But only if we compile a comprehensive set of rules to follow. A contract if you will.”Bellamy snorts. “Acontract. Wow, you sure know how to woo a guy, Griffin.”“Shut up,” she huffs, already pulling a sheet of paper from her notebook. “First of all no feelings.”“What? You gonna break my heart Griffin?”He flashes that smile at her, the one that can have any girl he wants falling at his feet in seconds and a for a moment Clarke is tempted to say‘No, but you might break mine.’But then she remembers that this is Bellamy Blake and she barely even knows him anymore, hell she doesn't evenlikehim half the time.So she laughs and knocks his foot with hers and says, “You wish.





	Take My Hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched TATBILB for the first time about 2 weeks ago and in that space of time I read all three books and both Yana and Meha convinced me to write this au so. This is that. As with all my fics, this is not an Echo friendly zone so if you like her you might not like this. You've been warned. Also shout out to Meha again because she puts up with my numerous messages about how bad I'm failing at writing. You the real mvp.

Clarke writes her first letter when she’s seven.

Her mom makes her go to a grief counsellor after their dog dies and she cries for two days straight. Apparently that level of emotion is unacceptable in her case.

Of course, she only gets in two sessions before her dad convinces Abby that all of this was unnecessary and they pull her out. Still, those two sessions were long enough for Miss Cartwig to put the thought of letter writing in her head.

“Sometimes our emotions can be overwhelming,” she tells her, in that slow, soft voice people reserve for children, “And it’s up to us to figure out how to deal with those emotions. We can cry and scream and make a big fuss, or we could do something productive, like write about it or colour.”

She passes a pack of crayons and a disney princess colouring book over to her.

“Would you like to do something productive about it?”

Clarke remembers sniffing and taking the book, mumbling a quick ‘yes’ under her breath.

She never actually got around to using the colouring book, mostly because the one Miss Cartwig gave her a Beauty and the Beast one when Clarke’s favourite princess was Mulan thank you very much, so she wrote a letter instead.

It was only six lines written entirely in crayon but Clarke thinks it helps. Or at least she didn’t feel sad anymore.

The letter writing stuck with her and over the years she’s amassed quite a collection-- all kinds in fact, ranging from sadness to anger to happiness. No one else knows about them of course, not even Wells or Raven. The letters are her thing and they’ll always be her thing, hidden away in a vintage toolbox her dad found at a yard sale over a decade ago.

“You know, I always wonder how you manage to get top grades when you spend most of your time staring out in space,” says Wells, leaning over to steal a chip from her plate. He laughs when her mouth falls open in faux outrage and she thumps him on the chest in return.

“I do not,” she huffs, grabbing the bag of tostitos from him.

“Really? Because Madi asked twice if we could order pizza for dinner and you didn’t hear her,” he snickers and Clarke frowns.

“Mom said to warm up leftovers,” she says as she looks around for the kid.

Wells just continues to laugh. “Too bad, she already ordered an extra large meat supreme. That’s what you get for being off in la la land all the time.”

She doesn’t even reply, just kicks him in the shins before she gets up to go upstairs and find the kid.

“Hey,” she says, knocking on her door frame. She’s lying belly down on the bed, ankles crossed in the air while she reads something Clarke can’t see the cover of. “You ordered pizza?”

She nods. “Wells said I could since you weren’t listening to me.”

“Yeah, well, Wells isn’t in charge and we were supposed to eat out the lasagne instead,” she sighs and the other girls scrunches up her nose.

“I hate lasagne. It has spinach in it. I don’t like spinach.”

“Spinach is good for you.”

“It tastes like butt.”

“And how would you know what that tastes like?”

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I already ordered it and it’s on its way. Prepare for some actually good tasting food.”

“I can feel my arteries clogging just thinking about it,” Clarke deadpans, and Madi blows a raspberry at her.

Madi isn’t related to her in any way, not that she knows of, but after her parents were part of the seventeen that died in the Shenandoah Apartment fires, they took her in. Abby was the trauma surgeon tasked with saving her parents and when she couldn’t, causing them to leave behind a six year old, she agreed to foster her until CPA could find any remaining relatives.

Except three months passed and no one could find a trace of a third cousin twice removed or  _ anyone  _ willing to take the girl, so they ended up adopting her instead.

Clarke secretly thinks that her mom oh so readily agreed because Jake died only six months before and she hoped another kid would help fill that void.

(She should have gone to Miss Cartwig to learn to write letters instead of dealing with her grief by adopting an actual living  _ child _ .)

Nonetheless, with her mom working most times than not, Clarke easily fell into the older sister role and has come to love Madi. Even if she could be a little devil sometimes.

She has Madi helping her to make a salad when pizza arrives, and with it comes Raven.

“Hope you don’t mind me dropping in,” she says with a razor sharp smile, teeth glinting in the light of the hallway.

Madi squeals and runs to her, abandoning her lettuce washing post. Out of all of Clarke’s friends, she loves Raven the most.

“You could never,” Clarke says as she finishes off, fishing another bottle of water out of the fridge for her. “You could text however. Just as a warning. I could have not been home.”

Raven snorts. “Oh please; first of all, if you weren’t home, I have a spare key. You would have come home to find me waiting for you in your bed. And second of all, you’re Clarke Griffin. You don’t go out, like,  _ ever _ .”

She frowns. “That’s not true,” she objects. “I go out sometimes.”

“No you don’t. You only go to the movies and that’s only when there’s a new marvel movie out. Other than that, you’re a complete homebody.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” she says before tapping Wells on the shoulder. “Back me up here, Jaha.”

“It’s true,” he says without hesitation and Clarke mouths traitor at him.

“The world is your oyster,” Raven says as she grabs a slice of pizza before plopping down on the couch. “Don’t wait until your old and wrinkly to explore it.”

“I guess I’ll just do like you and head half way around the world in hopes of exploration,” she says, just a little bit snippy as she takes a slice for herself.

Raven doesn’t take offence to it of course, instead she just knocks her shoulder into hers and says, “Great, I’d love to have company while I take on this whole new world. They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Clarke just sighs and bite in to her pizza. There’s no point arguing when Wells  _ and  _ Raven gang up against her.

Later, when Wells leaves and Madi is locked in her room doing who knows what, Raven finds her sketching in her room.

“I don’t know how you manage to find anything in this pigsty,” she says, stepping over a stack of art supplies.

“It’s my creative outlet.”

“It’s a  _ mess _ ,” she sniffs as she sits next to her on the floor, legs outstretched. Her brace glints in the overhead fairy lights Clarke had strung up two summers ago. She drops her head on her shoulder with a sigh. “I’m going to miss this mess. I’m not going to see you guys until  _ Christmas _ .”

“That’s what you get for choosing the furthest college imaginable to go study robotics,” she says, a little watery and Raven lets out a small laugh, squeezing her tighter.

For a moment there’s nothing but silence, just the sound of Clarke’s pencil against paper as she sketches, Raven’s light breathing stirring her hair, the muffled sound of Madi blasting a pop album through the walls. It’s comforting, somethings she’s used to and something she’ll miss dearly when Raven leaves in a week’s time.

And then she pops her lovely little bubble by saying,

“Finn and I broke up.”

The pencil slips from her grasp and gets lost in her fluffy rug but she doesn’t care, not when she’s turning her head so fast that she hears her neck click.

“You  _ what _ ?”

Raven doesn’t meet her gaze, pulling at a loose thread in her shorts.

“Why?” Clarke asks, in disbelief.

“My mom went off to college with a boyfriend,” she says, “He made her drop out before she could finish a year. She was pregnant with me.”

“Raven, you’re not your mother,” Clarke says quietly, squeezing her hand.

“I know, but Finn isn’t coming with me. He’ll never go to a college out of state much less for one on the other side of the world. And long distance… well, I’ve heard all the stories. I rather not risk becoming the other woman.”

A bitter taste fills Clarke’s mouth and she struggles to swallow it down.

“But you love him.”

She shrugs, halfway and jerky.

“I’ll be fine.”

She doesn’t say it with her usual amount of confidence, but for once Clarke doesn’t pry.

Raven stays over that night, falling asleep clutching at the pillow Clarke tried to cross stitch last summer. Only when she can hear her light snores does she tiptoe over to her closet to hide the toolbox, hoping that it would assuage the shroud of guilt that’s been sitting heavy on her shoulders since Raven brought up the whole cheating thing.

Clarke kissed Finn when she was fourteen, the summer before she was due to start high school. They spent the summer volunteering in the paeds ward, where they met. At the time he was an older boy, already enrolled in Ark High and she felt a thrill of something she couldn’t name whenever he looked at her. 

She remembers on the last day of volunteering, a week before school reopened, they managed to coerce her mom into letting them ride their bikes to the McDonalds down the street for lunch. She bought chicken nuggets while he had a cheeseburger and they split an ice cream afterwards.

When he kissed her in the empty parking lot his lips were cold and tasted like artificial strawberry and Clarke tried her best to kiss back.

She went home grinning from ear to ear.

She had a cellphone but she hadn’t given Finn her number so she waited for what felt like years for that last week of summer to pass so she could see him in school and call him her boyfriend.

Except when she did see him in school he was holding hands with another girl and she felt a deep pain in her chest.

It only intensified when he found her on the bleachers at lunch, telling her that it was just a kiss, that it meant nothing and please don’t say anything to Raven.

She had half the mind to go right up to Raven then and there and tell her what happened but Raven was too sweet, too nice to her for her to do that too.

So Clarke ended up being best friends with her and pretended that her boyfriend wasn’t responsible for breaking her heart.

She wrote Finn a letter when she got home.

There were four people she’s ever written love letters too; or rather, letters that hold any kind of romantic notion toward them.

There was Bellamy after her first boy-girl party in seventh grade, Niylah, the very first girl she ever kissed, Lexa, who she actually dated for a week before she realised she was just using her to get back at her ex girlfriend, and Finn.

The letters are hidden in her toolbox with all the others except she used her fancy stationery for them, and has all four wrapped up tight in a length of green silk ribbon left over from several Christmases ago.

She wrote them to get rid of her feelings and they worked for the most part, though she sometimes still gets a pang of regret when she spots Raven and Finn together.

 

* * *

 

 

Wells drives Raven to the airport because her mom can’t make it. The three of them squeeze into his little hybrid with Clarke in the back seat with the luggage because Wells has to drive and Raven’s brace doesn’t allow her to sit like that. By the time they pull up at the correct gate, she’s pretty sure she’s lost all feeling in her legs.

“Skype me everyday,” Clarke tells her as she gives her a bone crushing hug. “And text me. And send me stupid little snapchats of you making robots fight each other.”

Raven laughs. “I will. Promise me you’ll at least try and get out a bit more.”

“I’ll make sure of that,” Wells says, and she grins at him before pulling him into the hug as well.

They don’t spend too much time saying goodbyes, Raven isn’t like that. She’s not one to get all emotional and weepy.

Instead she just hugs them tight and tells them how much she’ll miss them before skipping through security, hand luggage in tow and a bright smile on her face.

Clarke watches until she disappears, turning into nothing more than a speck among the throngs of people in the crowded airport.

They pick up Madi from a friend’s house on the way back home and Wells buys them Taco Bell. Madi wanted to come say her goodbyes with them too but it was also a friend’s birthday. Raven told her that she shouldn’t miss it for little old her so they said their goodbyes earlier that morning, Madi making her cook one of her famous frittatas one last time.

(“I’m just leaving for Europe, not dying,” she huffs, even as she cracks the eggs in a bowl.

“I know but still. It’ll be months until you’re back and Clarke can’t make it at all,” says Madi, and Clarke throws a dirty look her way.

“Um, rude.”

The younger girl just shrugs, popping a piece of ham in her mouth. “I’m not wrong though,” she says before skipping off and Clarke has to grudgingly agree with her there.)

There’s only one week left before school starts back and she is not looking forward to driving.

Her dad died in a car crash when she was thirteen and ever since, Clarke has been nervous to get behind the wheel.

But her junior year is starting soon and Wells lives too close to the school to warrant coming all this way to pick her every morning even though she knows he’ll do it in a heartbeat. Plus she also has to drop Madi off to her school even though it’s on the same stretch as Ark High.

So she forces herself to sit in the driver’s seat and not freak out, spending the week leading up to the first day of school driving around town and running errands like picking up groceries and extra notebooks and pens for the upcoming school year. She’s still not the fastest or the best, but she manages to come and go in one piece. Mostly.

(She still hitches a ride with Wells whenever she could though.)

On the morning of, Clarke makes sure to leave home a whole half an hour early and Madi wears her bike helmet the whole time, much to her annoyance.

“I’m not gonna kill us you know,” she says when she’s dropping her off.

“Better safe than sorry,” she says, and leaves the helmet in the backseat.

She gets to Ark ten minutes before the bell rings and parks in the last lane of the car park, far from any other cars.

Ark High hasn’t changed over the summer at all; it’s still faded blue and white paint, brick walls and old fliers that seem to be a part of the building at this point.

She sees a couple people she knows as she’s walking in-- Harper from lit, Monty and Jasper from chemistry. Clarke’s not the most popular girl on campus but she does know a fair amount of people, even if Wells remains her only close friend.

She sees Finn, standing at his locker and she hates the way her stomach swoops. It’s the first time she’s seeing him since the break up with Raven and she’s not really sure how she’s supposed to act around him. She’s never really been sure how to act around him after the kiss, and all their interactions had one common thread: Raven.

But then he smiles and waves at her as she passes and she can’t help but tuck her hair back, turning to wave at him as she walks tot her own locker.

She’s not looking where she’s going for two seconds and that’s when she literally walks into Echo, causing her to spill some of her soy latte.

“Watch where you’re going,” she snaps, throwing an icy glare at her and Clarke rolls her eyes.

If she wasn’t popular, then Echo was the opposite of that.  _ Everyone  _ in their year group knew about Echo Eisold, and it wasn’t because of her sparkling personality. 

Her parents were out of town more often than not, which meant since freshman year she was allowed to throw parties that ran late in the night with contraband alcohol and no supervision. Clarke never got an invite of course, but she’s heard rumours about what goes on there, like skinny dipping and strip poker.

“Sorry,” Clarke mutters. She doesn’t like Echo and the feeling is mutual.

“Whatever,” she says with a roll of her eyes. “I guess if I were you I wouldn’t want to be caught dead wearing that either.”

Clarke frowns looking down at her outfit. The summer heat hasn’t quite disappeared as yet so she kept it easy with a flowy tank top and yoga pants. She guesses it can be a step down from Echo’s cashmere sweater and over the knee leather boots but she really doesn’t care.

“This is high school, you know that right?” she says, “Not some kind of fashion week.”

She opens her mouth, no doubt to say something catty in response, but they’re interrupted when an arm curls itself around her shoulder and the bitchy look on her face seamlessly melts into an angelic one as she gazes up at her boyfriend.

“Morning,” he says, totally and completely oblivious. He smirks at Clarke. “Hey Griffin.”

“Blake,” she nods.

If Echo was the most popular in their year, then Bellamy was the most popular in the entire  _ school _ . He was charming, charismatic, funny, and just so happened to be Clarke’s first real kiss back in seventh grade. 

She and Wells had gotten invited to Glass’s party over the summer, their very first boy-girl party, and as a precaution they practiced kissing each other in Well’s attic while his dad was at church. It was all very chaste and frankly a little bit weird since she sees Wells as a brother, but it was a necessary evil considering during a game of spin the bottle she ended up kissing Bellamy.

He was the first guy she ever wrote a letter to and she still has it, stuffed in a monogrammed floral envelope her grandmother had given her in a stationery set years ago. It’s tucked away in her toolbox, never to see the light of day.

Echo completely disregards her presence now that Bellamy is here, kissing the corner of his mouth and pulling him away as she goes on about having to say hi to this one and that one before homeroom.

“Early morning run in with the beast already?” asks Wells just a couple moments later while she was filling her locker with things.

“Yep. Something about my outfit I don’t know. Bellamy showed up before it could get too ugly,” she says, slamming the door shut.

He snorts. “Something tells me you need this more than me right now,” he says, handing over a half full Starbucks cup as they head off to homeroom together.

The first day of school is nothing special. It’s filled with introductory lectures and tours and recaps of the school’s rule manual that no one really pays attention too.

At lunch Wells has a peer counsellor meeting and leaves her to fend for herself which ends up being the most harrowing moments of her life.

Before she left, Clarke used to sit with Raven and Wells and sometimes Finn if he wasn’t sneaking out to go buy Subway or whatever he was craving that day. 

She sees a couple of her friends, but they’re not really the ‘sit together for lunch’ type and now she finds herself standing in the middle of the cafeteria like a deer caught in headlights trying to find somewhere to go.

Eventually she spots Finn, surprisingly enough, at a table in the back. He has a bag of Lays and a can of La Croix and he’s doing something on his phone so he doesn’t notice her until she slides onto the bench opposite him.

“Hey,” he says, throwing her a blinding smile.

“Hi.”

“What’s up?” he asks as she begins to unpack her lunch.

She shrugs. “Not much. Waiting for Wells and I saw you by yourself. Thought I’d come and keep you from looking too much like a loner,” she teases. “Hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“Oh yeah definitely, you’ve put a stop to my super important instagram scrolling,” he intones and Clarke smiles before noticing that he’s on Raven’s profile, the picture she posted this morning of her at fresher’s week pulled up.

She doesn’t say anything, but feels the tension come over her like a blanket. She likes Finn, really she does, but she can’t help feeling like she’s betrayed Raven every time she speaks to him.

At least she can blame the sudden silence on her turkey sandwich, taking a big bite to avoid saying anything more, and when Wells shows up a couple minutes later, he unknowingly acts as a buffer between them, and she can pretend that everything is normal until the bell rings.

Much like the first half of the day, the second half doesn’t really bring anything new to the table and when school is finally over, she walks out to the front where Madi is waiting on a bench for her.

Her school is just up the street and lets out ten minutes before Ark does. Before Clarke used to drive, she used to walk down here and they’d take the bus together. Now, they walk over to the student car park talking about their respective days until she unlocks the car and madi immediately pulls on her bike helmet again.

“Really,” she says, petulantly, and the other girl just grins, buckling into the passenger seat.

“Yep.”

“You’re terrible. I can’t believe you don’t have any faith in me!”

“Better safe than sorry,” she says. “I’ve seen you pull out from our driveway before. I know you always knock over Mr Jackson’s bins.”

“Yeah, well, Mr Jackson is a dick who shouldn’t be putting his bins so close to our driveway anyway,” she mumbles under her breath before glancing back at her. “Don’t tell mom I said that.”

“Buy my silence for ten bucks.”

“How I about I buy your silence by driving you home and not making you take the late bus.”

Madi actually looks like she’s thinking about it and Clarke’s jaw drops open. “Seriously? You rather take the bus than me?”

“Hey, at least with the bus I’m sure my chances of dying are significantly lower.”

“I can’t believe you,” she grumbles, putting the car in gear, “I’m a good driver.”

Of course, as she says that she presses down on the gas pedal and instead of driving forward, out of the space like she intended, she reverses, and there’s a dull thump followed by a loud ‘woah!’

She smashes the brakes immediately, but it’s already done and her eyes are wrenched shut.

Her cheeks feel like they’re on fire from how red they are and Madi is practically howling with laughter in the seat next to her.

There’s a knock on the glass and she cracks an eye open to peep at the person she almost killed.

She didn’t think things could get any worse but of course it does because the person she backed up on is Bellamy Blake and he’s standing outside her car looking amusedly disgruntled.

She rolls down the window.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she says, voice going high with embarrassment.

“So, uh, I don’t know if you know this but people tend to watch where they’re going when they’re driving,” he says, and that’s definitely a smirk he’s trying to hold back and Clarke wants to  _ die _ .

“So I’ve heard,” she says, clipped.

“I mean, there’s mirrors and everything for that to make sure you don’t hit something,” he continues, clearly enjoying watching her squirm.

“Yeah well, I didn’t mean to reverse,” she says, still only barely looking at him. “It was an accident.”

He hums low in his throat. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Are you okay?”

He shrugs. “Seems so. I’ll let you know if any life threatening injuries show up on the soccer field. Your mom’s a doctor right? Bet you could hook me up for free.”

“Mmhmm,” she says, and her cheeks are still terribly, terribly warm. “Yeah.”

Bellamy looks at Madi, who’s enjoying this far too much and says, “Keep an eye on her gear shift, yeah? Don’t want her to reverse on the freeway.”

Madi looks tickled pink at having been addressed and just nods. Bellamy nods back before standing straight. “Later Griffin,” he throws over his shoulder as he walks off towards the soccer field.

At least Madi waits until her glass is up all the way before cackling.

“Who was  _ that _ ?” she asks.

“Bellamy Blake,” Clarke replies stiffly.

“You almost killed him.”

“I barely touched him!”

“I’m a good driver,” she says in a poor imitation of her voice and Clarke glares at her.

“I’ll give you ten bucks if you promise not to tell Abby about any of this.”

“Make it twenty.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

School doesn’t truly begin until the second week, until the hype of the new year has died down and the lapse back into the mundaneness of what’s known as the education system.

Not much has changed even though she went up a grade. She still sees Wells for most of her classes, the only ones he’s not in being history and gym, but she has Harper for those, a girl who she’s not quite  _ friends  _ with but friend _ ly _ nonetheless. 

Coach has them running laps before the last grips of summer loosens its hold on them for good and Clarke only ran the first three. Now she’s pretending to stretch with Harper while the other girl tells her about her vacation in the Caribbean and that’s when Bellamy Blake rounds the corner.

He doesn’t see them, but they see him and Harper giggles, leaning in to tell her, “I heard he got dumped by Echo this weekend.”

Her eyebrows go up, but only a little. “Really?” Bellamy has been with Echo on and off for about two years now so it’s not really all that surprising.

“Yeah, apparently she was cheating on him with some ice hockey guy for the past few weeks. This time it might be permanent. The guy is in  _ college _ .”

“Ouch,” Clarke winces sympathetically looking back at him. She finds him staring back at her and when she meets his gaze he starts to cross the field, heading directly towards them.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asks when he finally gets close enough and she and Harper exchange a look.

“Who, me?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah.” He glances at Harper and adds, “In private.”

“Um, okay.”

She looks over at Harper and then at coach Pike to make sure he’s not watching as she sneaks behind the trees with Bellamy. Meanwhile Harper just mouths ‘what the fuck’ to her, eyes wide, and Clarke can only shrug in return.

“Look, don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered and all that, but I just broke up with Echo,” he begins and her frown deepens.

“What?”

“I mean it’s nice to be appreciated I guess and I thought you were cute back then too, but it’s probably never gonna happen between us. No offence.”

“Bellamy what are you talking about?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looks at her as if she’s losing it. “The letter you wrote me. You know, the one where you lament over the fact that I was your first kiss and you like how soft my hair felt?”

Clarke feels like the ground has been pulled out from beneath her and her head starts to spin.

“The- the what?”

“The letter Griffin!” he says, brandishing a piece of floral paper with the letters ‘CG’ monogrammed at the top and holy  _ shit  _ she feels like she’s about to throw up.

“Where did you get that?” she asks, voice coming out hoarse.

His brows furrow. “In my mailbox this morning, why?”

“Oh my god,” she whispers to herself, feeling a cold sweat on the nape of her neck. The world is spinning faster and faster and all she can find herself saying is ‘oh my god’ over and over.

Bellamy is saying something that she can’t quite hear. She can see his mouth moving but the words sound like they’re coming from under water. He frowns at her when he seems to realise that she’s not listening and says something else that she can’t hear and it’s with that that Clarke Griffin faints in the most dramatic way possible.

She’s not out for long, at least she doesn’t think so, because Bellamy is still there when she comes to, crouched over her looking more concerned than her has the right to.

“You okay?” he asks, and for a second all she can think about it how cute he looks when he’s worried. “Do you want me to call someone? The nurse, coach Pike…”

She shakes her head to clear it. “No thank you, I’m fine.”

He helps her up nonetheless and seats her on the bleachers, giving her his on bottle of water to sip from.

“You don’t have to do all this,” she says, tucking a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

He shrugs. “It’s not everyday a girl writes me a love letter and then faints at my feet,” he smirks.

Colour rushes to her cheeks. “Okay first of all, it’s not a love letter and second of all I wrote that when I was in _ middle school _ . And third of all, I don’t even like you, Bellamy Blake!”

She says it with more vitriol than she meant to and he blinks, clearly taken aback.

“Well, I don’t like you either, Clarke Griffin.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“ _ Great _ .” 

Except it’s not great, not anymore, because the minute the word leaves her mouth she sees Finn rounding the corner, merely a hundred feet away, and if that isn’t bad enough,  _ Lexa  _ is crossing the field, heading straight for her and of  _ course  _ they both have her letters clutched in their hands.

Someone up there is  _ clearly  _ out to get her.

“Oh my god,” she whispers. It’s like one of her worst nightmares come to life. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

Bellamy is still lost as to what caused her sudden change in mood and he frowns. “What?”

Finn sees her and is clearly about to say something and that’s when Clarke snaps.

“Oh my god,” she says, louder, and before Bellamy could question her again, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

He’s clearly taken by surprise from the way his body jerks like he’s been electrocuted and he tries to say something against her mouth but she just kisses him harder, more incessantly, in hopes that he would please god get the hint and follow along.

Someone must finally take pity on her because it only takes a few seconds before he actually starts to kiss her back.

Clarke has only had a handful of kisses so far but it’s clear that even now, right here, Bellamy blows all of them out of the water.

His hand comes up to cup her jaw, fingertips just scratching at her scalp as he changes the angle, deepening it slightly and she feels a shiver run down her spine. She shifts closer to him, letting one hand hesitantly creep up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck while the other remains firmly on his shoulder, grasping it so hard she’s certain that he could feel her nails even through the layer of his sweatshirt.

It only hits her when his tongue flicks at her lips that  _ holy fucking shit _ , she’s making out Bellamy Blake on the bleachers for the entire school to see and she pulls back, red faced and panting.

He’s no better off, except he doesn’t look as embarrassed as he does confused, and when she looks over his shoulder Finn seems shell shocked while Lexa stares, unimpressed.

“What the--” he starts and she squeezes his shoulder hard enough that he falters, giving her time to jump in.

“Thank you,” she says under her breath.

Bellamy looks a bit lost and confused and most of all shocked. “You’re welcome?” he says though it’s phrased a bit like a question and she nods once before disentangling herself from him.

And then, in the least- or most, depending on how you look at it- Clarke-like fashion,she runs off, ignoring all the faces staring her gobsmacked.

Junior year is off to a  _ great  _ start.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com)


End file.
